I Will Always Love You
by Yoshizawa Sayuri
Summary: ”Luar biasa. Keren banget.” Batin Naruto tapi kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto malah sebaliknya. ”Apaan itu, tidak keren. Sudahlah aku mau pulang dulu.” Naruto kemudian berlari meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di lapangan.


**Disclaimer: Mashashi Kisimoto-sensei**

**Summary: ****"Luar biasa. Keren banget." ****Batin Naruto tapi kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto malah sebaliknya. "Apaan itu, tidak keren. Sudahlah aku mau pulang dulu." Naruto kemudian berlari meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di lapangan karena merasa butiran-butiran bening sudah berada di pelupuk matanya dan siap untuk tumpah membasahi wajahnya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bersama Gaara orang yang sangat di cintainya. "Kenapa jadi begini?" Batin Naruto bergejolak karena merasa akan di lupakan Gaara saat mereka berbeda SMA nanti.**

**Rating: T aja dech soalnya saia ga' bisa buat yang lebih …. **

**Pairing****: Sabaku No Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto ama Sasuke Uchiha pasti….**

**Warning: yang pasti straight soalnya sampai saat ini saia nggak bisa buat yaoi,…. Tapi kalau nanti berubah saia tidak tahu…**

Hai….hai…hai….

Sayuri-chan kembali

*melambaikan tangan pada minasan*

selamat membaca fic saia yang kali ini ya!!!!

Kali ini temanya beda lho!!!!

Yang kali ini Naruto (cewek tulen) ama Garra!!! *spoiler*

(soalnya aku penggemar beratnya Garra)

*dikejar-kejar sama penggemar Garra lainya*

**~Sayuri-chan ****Oke...~**

_**I Will Always Love you**_

_Dug...Dug...Du__g...Dug...Praakkk..._

"Yei, masuk." Seorang cowok berambut merah berwajah sangat tampan dan luar biasa cool itu berteriak sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Huh….." Terdengar suara hembusan nafas tanda sebuah kekecewaan dari seorang cewek berambut pirang panjang yang di kuncir ekor kuda.

"Naru, kali ini aku menang yang ke 99 kali dari kamu, dan kamu kalah 99 kali dari aku." Ucap cowok berambut merah itu senang meskipun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Iya, iya aku tahu kok." Cewek yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu mendengus kesal. Cowok berambut merah dan bermata hijau itu hanya tersenyum penuh kebanggaan yang membuat Naruto semakin kesal.

"Mau bertanding lagi?" Tanya cowok itu pada cewek yang sangat cantik dan berkulit kuning yang berada di depannya itu.

"Oke, siapa takut." Ucap Naruto penuh semangat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sudahi saja pertandingan malam ini? Kamu terlihat sangat kelelahan." Cowok itu memperhatikan Naruto yang berusaha tetap bernafas dengan nafas terputus-putus.

"Baiklah. Aku juga berpikir begitu." Naruto mengambil posisi bersiap untuk duduk di pinggir lapangan basket.

"Gaara?" Tanya Naruto pada cowok cool yang bernama Sabaku No Gaara yang sekarang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Hmmm….." Gaara memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Naruto sambil meminum air mineral yang tadi dibawanya.

"Besok upacara kelulusan kita. Kamu datang tidak?" Tanya Naruto setelah Gaara selesai meminum air mineralnya.

"Pasti. Aku pasti datang. Kamu datang?" Gaara balik bertanya pada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Kamu jadi masuk ke Akatsuki High School?" Naruto bertanya keceplosan pada Gaara. Sebenarnya dia tahu kalau pertanyaan ini adalah pertanyaan yang sia-sia karena dia sudah tahu apa jawaban Gaara nanti, tapi Naruto berharap jawaban Gaara akan berubah seperti yang di inginkannya.

Dan sialnya Gaara malah mengangguk cepat dan pasti tanda ia sudah tidak sabar untuk masuk ke Akatsuki High School, sekolah yang menjadi idaman semua murid di Konohagakure karena merupakan sekolah yang berisi murid-murid dengan bakat tertentu terutama basket dan berasal dari golongan ekonomi menengah ke atas.

"Iya dong, aku kan sudah di terima di sana tanpa tes, lagipula Akatsuki High School adalah sekolah idamanku sejak dulu. Aku ingin mengembangkan basketku di sana." Gaara terlihat sangat bersemangat. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sudah sejak tadi menekuk wajahnya mendengar jawaban Gaara.

"Kamu mau masuk mana?" Tanya Gaara mengagetkan Naruto.

"Hah.., O.., aku belum tahu." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Gimana kalau kamu masuk Akatsuki High School aja? Kamu kan pintar main basket, lagipula ayahmu kan pengusaha terkenal." Ucapan Gaara barusan membuat Naruto kaget.

"Nggak... ah..., kayaknya aku bakalan tersingkir deh kalau masuk Akatsuki. Lagian aku juga ga' punya satu bakat yang menonjol." Jawab Naruto putus asa.

"O...., ya udah." Dari suaranya Gaara juga terlihat putus asa.

"Gaara, mmm........ kalau kita berbeda sekolah nanti, mmmm.... apa kita masih bisa bertemu?" Naruto berkata dengan canggung.

"Tentu saja kita kan masih satu kota jadi masih bisa bertemu. Kita juga masih bisa bertemu di sini kan? Aku pasti akan sering ke sini." Ucapan Gaara yang barusan membuat hati Naruto sedikit lebih tenang.

"Sudah malam, aku pulang dulu ya, nanti mamaku marah-marah." Naruto pamit pada Gaara yang sudah tertinggal di belakangnya.

"Tunggu Naruto…" Ucap Gaara sambil berlari menuju ke arah Naruto berdiri.

"Ini." Ucap Gaara sambil meletakkan sesuatu di atas kepala Naruto.

Dengan refleks Naruto pun mengambil barang yang diletakkan di atas kepalanya "Apa ini?"

"Itu jimat, supaya kapan-kapan kalau kita sudah SMA dan bertanding lagi kamu bisa mengalahkan aku." Gaara menerangkan tentang benda yang dia berikan pada Naruto.

"Jimat?"

"Iya, kamu tulis nama kamu di bagian belakang jumat itu, maka kamu akan selalu di beri kekuatan oleh jimat itu. Ini aku juga punya jimat seperti yang sekarang kamu pegang." Gaara menunjukkan jimatnya yang sudah di tulis namanya di bagian belakangnya.

"Ya sudah. Urusanku sudah selesai. Sekarang aku pulang dulu. Dah...Dah..." Gaara meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku pada jimat pemberian Gaara menuju ke tempat Porsche Carrera GT berwarna silver miliknya yang terparkir manis di sebelah Porsche 911 GT 2 berwarna silver milik Naruto.

"Hei tunggu....Kan aku duluan yang mau pulang.." Naruto berlari menyusul Gaara.

_**Saat Upacara Kelulusan**_

"Gaara kamu lihat Naruto?" Tanya seorang cowok dengan rambut panjang di kuncir menghadap ke atas sambil terus berjalan dengan tangan di masukkan ke dalam saku celana seragam sekolahnya.

"Lho, bukannya tadi dia ikut upacara?" Gaara berbalik bertanya pada cowok dihadapannya yang bernama Nara Shikamaru itu.

"Iya, tadi sih dia emang ikut upacara, tapi setelah upacaranya selesai dia hilang. Nggak tahu ke mana." Kali ini cowok dengan corengan merah di pipinya yang angkat bicara.

"Mungkin dia....." Gaara berlari sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kedua temannya pun saling bertatapan bingung.

_**Di Lapangan Basket Di Tengah Kota**_

_Dug...Dug...Dug...Praaakkk..._

"Naruto..." Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki yang terdengar seperti sedang berlari.

Naruto yang sudah hafal dengan suara itu langsung menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Dan ternyata dugaannya tepat "Gaara?" . Gaara berhenti di depan Naruto dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Kamu kenapa ke sini?" Tanya Naruto heran pada Gaara.

"Aku ingin bertanding denganmu sekali lagi. Agar aku bisa merebut 100 point darimu." Ucap Gaara -ngos-ngosan-.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto masih heran dengan sikap Gaara.

"Sudahlah ayo kita bertanding!!" Perintah Gaara sambil melepas jas seragam sekolahnya yang berwarna biru tua kemudian melipat lengan kemeja putih yang tidak masuk ke dalam celananya dan terkesan tidak rapi dengan tiga kancing bagian atas dan dua kancing bagian bawah di biarkan terbuka yang dia pakai di bawah jasnya yang tidak pernah ia kancingkan.

_Dug...Dug...Dug..._

Pertandingan pun di mulai. Mereka berdua sama-sama berjuang sekuat tenaga seolah-olah ini adalah pertandingan antara mereka yang terakhir. Gaara terus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meraih 1 point dari Naruto, begitupula sebaliknya Naruto pun juga berusaha menjaga agar Gaara tidak mendapatkan 1 point pun dari dirinya.

"Cih,..walaupun kamu sudah mendapatkan 99 point dari aku tapi kamu tetap tidak mengendurkan seranganmu." Naruto berkata sambil tetap menjaga Gaara meskipun nafasnya sudah tersenggal-senggal.

"Tentu saja, karena aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu. Dan aku tidak ingin mendapatkannya secara cuma-cuma." Gaara mengungkapkan alasannya.

"Sesuatu??" Naruto mulai bingung.

_Dug..Dug...Sttt..Dug..Dug..Praakk..._

"Yei masuk, aku menang 100 point dari kamu." Gaara berteriak gembira.

"Kata kamu, kamu ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padaku?" Tanya Naruto deg-degan.

"O..Kalau itu ini sekarang akan ku perlihatkan padamu..." Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Gaara tersenyum tulus pada seseorang.

Tiba-tiba….

_Dug…Dug..Dug..._

Gaara berlari sambil mendrible bolanya, kemudian tubuh Gaara melayang di udara sejurus kemudian kedua tangannya menggapai ring sambil memasukkan bola yang sedari tadi di bawanya.

_Praakk…_

"Ap..Apa?? Kau berhasil melakukannya Gaara?" Naruto sangat terkejut melihat Gaara melakukan hal tersebut.

"Ya, Naruto selama ini aku berlatih mati-matian agar aku bisa menguasai Dunkshot ini. Hebat kan belum pernah ada siswa SMP yang bisa juga bisa masuk Akatsuki berkat ini." Gaara menyombongkan dirinya.

"Luar biasa. Keren banget." Batin Naruto tapi kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto malah sebaliknya. "Apaan itu, tidak keren. Sudahlah aku mau pulang dulu." Naruto kemudian berlari meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di lapangan karena merasa butiran-butiran bening sudah berada di pelupuk matanya dan siap untuk tumpah membasahi wajahnya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bersama Gaara orang yang sangat di cintainya. "Kenapa jadi begini?" Batin Naruto bergejolak karena merasa akan di lupakan Gaara saat mereka berbeda SMA nanti.

Naruto kemudian segera mengemudikan Porsche 911 GT 2 berwarna silver miliknya dan melesat di antara hujan yang sekarang sudah mengguyur Konohagakure menuju ke rumhnya tercinta. Langit seakan mengerti penderitaan Naruto, hujan turun semakin lebat seperti airmata Naruto yang semakin deras.

**TBC**

Author:

Huahhh......

Akhirnya slese juga ni panpic

[^.^']

kok makin ga' mutu ya???

Saia jadi bingung kelanjutan ceritanya....~di empar sandal dari belakang kepala~

Minasan jangan lupa kasih masukan untuk saia biar nggak yatus ya.....*ngarep+maksa*

Masih ada lanjutannya lho....

jangan lupa review ya!!!!

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review Lhoooooo……!!!!!!

Arigatou minasan….


End file.
